Story:Star Trek: Phoenix/Quantum Dreams/Teaser
The shuttle craft floated within the boundaries of a greenish dust cloud. The dust cloud was in the middle of an empty part of space. Inside the shuttle craft was Major Gates and Commander Summers. Gates was piloting the shuttle craft as Summers was sitting at the small engineering console and Braxis was sitting at the small science station on the shuttle. “So, Christine, I bet you're pretty excited about discovering a new nebula,” Gates said. Commander Summers looks at the Major. "Yes sir I'm always excited for an away mission," Commander Summers says as she looks at the Major who is at the pilot station. Gate turns to Lieutenant Braxis at the sciences console. "What about you Lieutenant aren't you excited about this new discovery," Major Gates says as he looks over at the science officer. Braxis looks at them both. “Exciting is hardly the word I would choose,” Braxis said. “You humans use so much emotion in your speech, it is amazing that you have achieved so much.” “Logic not the only thing in the universe that has help cultures achieve things,” Gates defended. “Hey, even the Colonel has emotion. Does that make him a bad, uh, person?” “The Colonel is not the one we are discussing,” Braxis said. “Oh, sorry, I must have misunderstood,” Gates said. “I thought you said, 'You humans' that includes the Colonel you realize. I mean he know that he's human.” “Yes I did say 'You humans,' but I am not in the place to say anything about the Colonel,” Braxis said. “And neither do you.” “Oh please,” Major Gates said. "Major Gates,” Braxis said. “We should continue with our scans.” “Very well,” Major Gates said. Gates steered the shuttle craft towards the nebula. Braxis turned on the communicator. “Phoenix we are about to enter the nebula,” Braxis reported. “''Good luck'',” Colonel Tyson said over the intercom. “Thank you, sir,” Commander Summers said in monotone. “Entering the nebula,” Burt said. As they entered the shuttle sudden buckled. “Was that normal?” Gates inquired. “Taking readings,” Braxis said. The shuttle continued to rock. "Shields are holding up under all this chop I can't say much for the food in my stomach from the mess hall today," Commander Summers says as she is hanging onto the console rail. Major Gates turns to Lieutenant Braxis. "Excuse me you green blooded bastard,” Gates said. “But is all this a rocking part of this?” “When we were in the Venka Nebula we were in a large vessel,” Braxis explained. “A shuttle craft is hardly the same as the Phoenix.” Gates tried to stead the rocking. He looked out the window. He saw bolts of yellow light streak across the green nebula. He looked back at Braxis with a puzzled look. “You see that?” Gates inquired. Commander Summer looks at him. "I sure did see that and it didn't look friendly," Commander Summers says as she looks out the window and then at Major Gates. Curious,” Braxis said raising an eyebrow. “Nebulas usually do not emit bolts like that.” Another bolt struck, this time closer to the shuttle craft. Braxis had turned back to his station to observe this. He pressed a bunch of buttons. “I'm analyzing the bolt,” Braxis said. “Intriguing.” “What?” Gates inquired. “The bolts seem to be emitting a kind of quantum force unrecorded,” Braxis said. “Interesting, yes,” Burt said. “But you think its safe to stay here much longer?” “You probably are right, Major,” Braxis said. “Staying here much longer might be damaging to the shuttle craft.” “Yep,” Major Gates said as he turned the shuttle around, “not mentioning ourselves.” Suddenly one of the bolts struck right on top of the shuttle craft. The bolt of yellow light hit Gates. He shock made his body fly off the chair. He hit the floor with a hard thud. Braxis turned around in his chair and saw Gates on the floor. Braxis stood up to help Gates and suddenly another bolt of yellow light struck. This time the bolt struck Braxis, who then collapsed on the floor of the shuttle craft Commander Summers starts to get the shuttle out of the nebula as the lighting gets worse.